Victor, The Rise of Darkness Part 1
by Darkness UP YOUR ANUS
Summary: A story revolving around a young teen who has to fight off his darkness called Ali. On the journey, he will meet new friends and rivals. This story contains many crossovers from a wide range of Anime. This is a very psychological story. Not suitable for the faint hearted. Based on a true story.


**Victor, The Rise of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Victor, the dark penis. I have raped a lot of people to earn this title. You might be wondering how it all began. Well, it all started when I was casually walking in an Ali-way. I was a normal kid with a raging boner (Only because Akame stripped in front of me). As I proceeded deeper into the Ali-way, a sausage like figure wrapped around my throat and squeezed. My hands reacted and tried to loosen the grip but I became weak with the lack of air. Suddenly everything became blank. Was I dead?

I woke up in an instant; my eyes were half-asleep. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was but everything looked blurry. The feelings returned to my body. I could feel my hands strapped behind a chair. I could hear nothing but *drips* of something that sounds like water. I could smell blood. Finally, my good vision returned and I found myself in a big hall with puddles of blood everywhere. The sound of double door opening hit my eardrums and my eyes darted to it. A man wearing a dark red cape and a black, creepy mask emerged through the door…

**Chapter 2**

"My name is Ali." Said the masked man.

My throat was dry so I couldn't speak but I moved my fingers to make sure I could still move.

Ali brought out a hammer and said like a psycho; "I want to torture you! I want to hurt you! I want to eat you! I want to smash you! I WANT TO RAPE YOU! I WANT TO DEVOUR YOU! I WANT TO PLEASURE YOU!... I WANT TO FUCK YOU!"

He used the hammer to smash my penis and testicle with full power over and over again. Blood squirted out my penis. I screamed as loud as I could and my whole body shook violently. Everytime I scream, Ali would shove his dick down my throat and down to my lungs. It was horrible…

Day after day, Ali kept smashing my penis and shoving his dick down my throat down my throat and anus. I want it to be over. I want to die…

**Chapter 3**

I am sitting on my own blood. How long have I been here? I haven't seen a mirror for a long time but I'm guessing I am a mess. The double-doors opened again with Ali emerging, holding his hammer.

He walked closer and closer, "I have decided to do something different today, since today is your anniversary for being here."

He stood in front of me and looked at me straight in the eye, "I'm going to peel your dick like a banana!"

In my head, time froze. I don't know who I am anymore. Why i live anymore. Just then, a girl appeared in my mind. I've seen her before… Akame?

The girl helped me and whispered in my ear, "Come back alive, okay?"

I remember! I was walking in an Ali-way. Before, I was in Night Rape and Akame told me to keep coming back alive…

Ali grabbed the skin of my dick, getting ready to peel but I broke out of the chains over my hands and stabbed Ali in the throat with my dick. Then I jumped over him and stabbed his back with my dick.

He turned around, shocked. "H-How?" His eyes became red. "I'll make you pay! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He launched after me but I jumped to the air and fell on his back. My dick pierced his anus, causing shockwaves to break his bones. Ali screamed as I shoved my dick down his throat.

For the first time in 1 year, I spoke, "Now… It's my turn…"

**Chapter 4**

Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!

I wake up. I lay on the bloody floor and my eyes open wide. I rise from the ground and walk forward. I stumble left and right and my vision is terrible. My mind only thinks of rape and rape and rape. I will rape everyone and everything! I need to satisfy my dick! I see Ali's corpse on the floor, covered in sperm. I take Ali's mask and put it on my face. I then rip off Ali's penis and eat it. The taste was terrible; like raw fish guts. However, it saved me from my hunger. Akame came to my mind and I knew I had to return home.

I smashed my body out of the building and ran, with high speed, towards home.

I know I am becoming like Ali, but I don't care. I will rape from my own personal pleasure! I will rape the entire world! I WILL RAPE THE UNIVERSE!

**Chapter 5**

"I am home, Akame."

Akame stares at me, giving me a "Who are you?" look. I stare at her boobs.

I step towards her whilst trying to look calmness, "It's me, Victor."

Her look changes to a sad expression and I see tears falling from her eyes, "I've missed you."

"I know…"

"Everyone was looking for you."

"I'm sorry."

Akame walks to me and gives me a warming blowjob. She then brings me inside and I feel relieved and horny to be reunited with my all my friends. Tatsumi is just as naive as ever. Bulat is training like always. Leone is relaxing like always. Mine is annoying Tatsumi as always. Lubbock is peaking as always. Sheele is stupid as always. Everyone was normal. I'm glad…

I've been sent to bed early because everyone recommended. But for some reason, I feel restless and horny. I suddenly have the urge to RAPE.

Ali comes to my mind and repeats the word "rape".

I grab my head and try to stop the thoughts. "Stop it…" I repeat over and over again. Ali just keeps tormenting me. Eventually, I give in and my hand grabs Ali's mask from the desk beside me. I put it on my face and quietly sneak out of my room to Leone's room…

**Chapter 6**

I am now standing outside the hot Leone's room. My fingers slowly unzip my trousers as I pull out my 20 inch penis. Suddenly, my mind returned and I fall to the floor.

I am grabbing my head to stop Ali's voice. "Help" I say while groaning.

My penis grows harder and harder. Just then, Leone comes out from her room and sees Ali's mask.

She screams, which probably woke everyone up.

"Help" I say quietly. I look at Leone, hoping she would help me. Instead she steps back as if she doesn't recognise me.

My mind went blank and my penis became harder than ever. Veins were popping out. I stand up, while facing away from her. I then turn around and lunge at her. Then I rip her clothes off and ready my penis.

Suddenly, Bulat comes and shout "HEY!"

My head lifts, "Who is that? I'll kill you for stopping me from raping!" I bend my head backwards with a psychopathic look and then run to him. I then stab him through the heart with my hands.

When I see Bulat, I suddenly cry and fall to my knees, "What have I done?"

I stand up and sprint out of the hideout. I'm a monster. I don't know who I am anymore...

**Chapter 7**

I've been out, living in the streets, for 2 weeks now. I can only survive by raping people in the Ali-ways. I can't forget what I did to Bulat. Perhaps I should just die. Now I notice some changes in the city from when I was tortured for a year. Posters are everywhere introducing new machines called "Finite Stratos". I WANT ONE! I go to find the place where I can get one and the only place is the FS school. I jumped across building to building in high speed to the school.

Once I arrived, I saw girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!

BOOBIES!

I will rape them all! GOTTA RAPE THEM ALL! My mind stops. I should stop raping. I take my mask off because I don't want to be like Ali. I entered the building and I try to apply for the school. Only girls are allowed to enter but I don't care. I sneak into the basement to get the FS called "Saiyan". I was able to activate doors behind me opened and guards came in running. All of the seemed shocked and horny when the FS moved on my command…

**Chapter 8**

After a bunch of crap, I was finally accepted into the FS school. My class was class A were another guy was there. His name is we are the only guys in the school, we shared the same room. Only Ichika, 5 other girls, and I have our own personal FS in the school.

After 4 weeks of training and wanking, I have mastered using the Saiyan FS. An announcement of a tournament came up and I decided that I was going to enter. Life was getting better since I have found a dream where I will be a proffesional FS pilot. All the girls in school tried to get into Ichika's and my pants. The 5 girls, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura were good sex friends of mine.

The day of the tournament came. I was paired up with Ichika and our first opponents were Cecilia and Houki. I got my dual wielding dildos out and Ichika got out his laser dildo. Cecilia got out her sniper dildo and Houki got out her Katana dildo. The bell rang and the match finally started. I quickly charged towards Cecilia and penetrated her FS with my dildo. She made an orgasmic moan. Then, I penetrated Houki's FS and she cummed. Even Ichika was shocked by my speed. Suddenly, Ali returned to my mind and I lost control of Saiyan. Suddenly, my FS turned black…

**Chapter 9**

My FS turned black and now I can't control it! All I thought of was RAPE! I see Houki and Cecilia in front of me.

I bring out 10 dildos out of my FS. "I will rape you!" I shout while flying towards them.

I try to pierce Houki's FS with my dildos but she dodged and they pierce the wall instead. My FS was stuck on the wall.

I screamed "RAPE!" which made my FS have dark aura around it and it pulled the dildos out of the wall. Then my mind went black and the FS turned to normal. Saiyan shut down and I fell out of it. Now everything went black.

When I woke up, my left testicle felt different. My friends around me looked at me as if they saw a ghost penis.

"Help me…" I mumbled quietly.

Charlotte brings a bottle of cum and I sit up to drink it.

"Your left testicle!" Ichika says while pointing at my left ballsack. "It looks like a ghost penis". I look at the mirror on the desk. "W-Wha…" My fingers slowly move closer to my left testicle. "W-What the fuck!"

I see my left testicle, the white skin turned black and red. Red lines stretched from the sides and I cover my face while I cry. Not only is my mind becoming like Ali's but my body is as well.

**Chapter 10**

"Well, well, well, look at you Victor." says Ali in my mind. "You've ate my penis and now you are becoming just like me. Both mind and body; a rapist!"

My anger rises to the peak of my head. I've had enough of Ali. "Shut up! I'm not a rapist!"

"But you're becoming one. You WILL survive only on raping." He holds his right hand out to me, waiting for me to grab hold of his hand.

I study it, thinking if I will be able to escape his horniness. Slowly, my hand reaches for his hand. My other hand grabs the reaching hand and I smash my head to the ground.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO WAY! NEVER!" Tears fall out of my eyes. "I don't want to be a rapist. I don't want to hurt my friends. JUST GO AWAY!"

Ali walks closer. "You can't escape from me. You ate my penis and now I am a part of you. I AM YOU!"

I get off the ground and run to punch Ali. He dodges and grabs my arm. I give in and fall to the floor.

He gives my a psychopathic look, "You can become stronger if you give in. You can rape all the people you want." He brings his hand out to me again. "Don't you want pleasure?"

I face away from Ali. "Just go."

"Don't you want to rape?"

"Just stop talking."

Ali disappears.

"Why…" I punch the ground. "WHY DID I EAT ALI'S PENIS!"

He captured me. I thought I killed him and escaped from his tortures. But I never escaped all this time. He is still haunting me…

**Chapter 11**

After the incident, I've spent my days training to be the best FS pilot. I've began to bond even more with Saiyan, but I'm afraid I'm becoming a lot like Ali. Lately at night, I have to restrict myself with a condom. My dick always get bigger so I have to strap a condom on it to protect my friends. Life is hard now like my boner. My only support are my friends.

One day, the sky becomes black and there is a cloudburst. I am casually strolling around the FS school to clear my mind. Suddenly, my dick becomes so big, it's the heaviest part of my body. Eventually, it's the size of my body. I hear a sinister laugh. It's Ali's voice. I see his head appear out of the hole of my dick. Then his shoulders, then his dick. Finally he's out. My dick returns to its normal size but it hurts a lot.

Ali looks at me with crazy eyes. "Ha ha. Thanks to you, I've regenerated."

I am on the floor, clutching on my penis."H-How?"

"The cells on my penis started to rebuild through meiosis and eventually the cells built my body like minecraft." He brings his hand up and clenches back and forth. "And now… I'm stronger than before."

**Chapter 12**

"Ha, ha, ha!" says Ali while he looks at the school's dorm. "I will rape all the students here!"

"N-No" I say weakly. My penis is bleeding and I try as hard as I can to relieve it. "Don't you dare…" I try to stand up. "...touch my friends!"

Ali looks at me with a mocking face, "What? You can't stop me. I can rape as much as I want." He moves closer. "Without me, you are weak." He stomps on my nipples repeatedly. Then he stomps on my ballsack.

I can't stop him. Perhaps Ali can't be defeated. I punch the ground with my dick. "Why, why can't I do anything right!" My left ball sack turns black and red. "I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!" I run to Ali to stab him with my dick. He blocks it with his palm and my dick bends backwards until it breaks. I don't care about the pain and I move my penis back to normal. I go to him again to stab him with my dick on his forehead. He grabs my dick with both hands and peels my dick like a banana. Then, he forces his dick into the hole of my dick and splits it open. Everything went black. Am I dead?

**Chapter 13**

I wake up. There is rain that washes the blood off my dick. I briefly see Houki run to me. I feel relieved and close my eyes again.

I open my eyes, finding myself in the infirmary and all my friends are there supporting me.

"W-What happened?" I quietly ask.

Everyone look at each other. Then they face me, "Houki found you and she called Ichika to carry you."

I notice a bad pain on my penis and decide to take a look. It is bandaged and has lots of burnt marks.

"I healed your penis by giving you a handjob. I had to use all my strength which is why your dick has burnt marks." says Houki.

"I'm sorry I worried you you guys."

Ichika pats me on the back with his penis. "It's fine. Since we are friends, right?"

The sound of a girl's scream comes from the dorms.

"W-What the…" says Ichika.

"Lets go." says Cecilia.

I know it is Ali. He is too strong and I can't risk their virginities and lives. But, we need to help the girl. I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone except Charlotte goes.

No, I can't let them die like this. I try to sit up. "Charlotte, help me get to my FS."

She turns around and anxiously says, "No, you are hurt."

"I gotta stop my darkness." I get out the bed and fall to the floor. "Please… Just let me do what I need to do."

**Chapter 14**

After a while, Charlotte agrees to help me. She supports me while I walk to my FS. When I arrived, I placed my hand on the core of Saiyan. "Please help me one more time." I get on it and fly to where Ali is. I search and search until I find Ali on the battle court, with red tentacles out from his penis. Ichika and the rest are fighting him as hard as they can but they are too weak. I go to save them and I land in front of Ali.

"So, you found me." he arrogantly says.

I bring my dildo out. "This is between you and me!"

Ali laughs, "Then show me your power. ENTERTAIN ME!" He extends his tentacles to me and I fly to the side to dodge. I fly to Ali to strike him but he grabs my dildo with his right tentacle. Then he uses his left tentacle to stab me but I quickly bring out another dildo. I kick Ali on the belly and push him away from me but then I put my feet on the ground to charge to him.

"GIGA! DILDO! BREAKER!" I bring out ten dildos and the ends join together and spin around Saiyan's right arm.

I charge fast to Ali and fling my arm forwards to pierce Ali. He blocks it with all his tentacles. I scream as I release my full power. However, the dildos break. My strongest attack was blocked. Ali laughs while I fall on my knees. I get angry and Saiyan goes black and berserk again.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I make a dildo 50 metres long, pointing to the sky. "ULTRA! DARKNESS! PENETRATION!"

**Chapter 15**

"ULTRA! DARKNESS! PENETRATION!" I swing the dildo down to Ali's head.

Ali tries to block the dildo with his tentacles but my dildo breaks them and cuts Ali in half from head to his penis. Ali remains on the floor, split in half. I stare at Ali for a while to make sure he is dead.

Suddenly, Ali's both halves laugh. "Fool, it takes a lot more to kill me. Cutting me is only the first step. How about steps two to five?"

The two halves stick together again.

"What!?" I say shocked my FS returns to normal and I fall to the floor.

Ali walks to me and shoves all his tentacles to the hole of my penis. Then he splits my dick apart. I scream since it is more painful than the last time. Ichika tries to hit Ali with his dildo but Ali blocks it and stabs Ichika on his left testicle.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I shout.

Ali penetrates Ichika's forehead with his penis and now he is bloody dead.

Ali turns to me. "You see, you're darkness is weak compared to mine." He stabs my belly with his right ballsack. I vomit sperm. "You can't beat me." He stabs my neck. "The weak will be raped." He places his dick over my butthole. "It's over…"

"VICTOR!"

Ali dramatically screams as he gets ready to push his dick into my butthole. My hands grab it bends it backwards. He screams and jumps back. My FS turns golden.

"I am Victor, I am a Super Saiyan!"

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE VICTOR, THE RISE OF DARKNESS**


End file.
